rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: The Awakening Notable Entities
If you're one of my players, you know you shouldn't be here. =U.S. Government= George Winslow A man who can be reasonably described as 'medium everything,' George Winslow joined the United States Secret Service as a young man in 1980, full of hopes and ideals about protecting the President. After the successful, though nonfatal, attack on President Reagan in 1981, George became deeply concerned for his own personal well-being, when he realized that deep inside, he didn't want to die. He would, if necessary, but he'd rather not; so he started going back to school, and earned a degree in forensic accounting, which he used to transfer to the financial enforcement arm of the United States Secret Service, hunting down currency counterfeiters. Two and a half decades later, he was the number three man in the United States Secret Service's counterfeiting enforcement division, when things started to go strange in December 2011. Counterfeit banknotes started appearing on the market, but they were absolutely indistinguishable from the real thing, even having normalized, non-sequential serial numbers. George Winslow's long history in forensic accounting was the only thing that kept his investigation from bogging down; a month later he ascertained that someone was properly constructing new United States banknotes, as well-made as if they'd been printed by the mints themselves. He cracked the case in an amazingly short time, but the enforcement team sent in was called off at the last second by the President himself; soon thereafter, a man arrived at the field office George was working in and offered him a job. Uncle Sam had given him an invitation. Who was he to refuse? George Winslow is the head of the as-yet formalized, unnamed branch of the United States Secret Service which is dealing with the inexplicable. Magic. He still has a hard time wrapping his head around the things that these supernatural people are capable of, but the President chose him, at Uncle Sam's recommendation, to head the division, given his long experience in the USSS, his adroit use of bureaucracy, and his moderate attitudes. Now he's trying to help form an entire branch of the government, in secret, and it's making him go gray far before his time. =Mr. Sung= Mr. Sung appears to be a middling bureaucrat in the People's Republic of China, who has achieved his position primarily because his business ventures are exploding, and he shows every sign of being a loyal son of the communist party. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Sung fancies himself Emperor Sung Zhao, and wants nothing less than to have another revolution in China, to cast down the communist regime and return China to being an Empire: with himself as its dynastic founder. Mr. Sung knew that this was nothing but a flight of fancy, of course, until the Awakening happened. Sung had been meditating at a shrine high up in remote mountains, searching for an answer; was he destined to forever be a small-time businessman, the dreams he knew to be his birthright to go unfulfilled? He had his answer when the moon crossed between the sun and Earth; he gazed up to see the searing red umbra of the Sun's halo form a corona around the blackened moon, and destiny was at hand when he glanced down into a pool of water and saw his reflection, with the symbol mirrored on his forehead in gold. Then, he saw the vision of his future: armies of men parading through Tianamen Square, their uniforms colorful red and gold, with patches on their shoulders, black, with the golden symbol of the hollow circle and a Chinese character within, also in gold: his name. He was standing atop the gates of the forbidden city, watching his army march through, carrying rifles and escorting armored tanks; a lithe, beautiful woman stood by his side, holding onto his arm, when he heard a deep voice speak to his left, in a language unknown to him, yet which he understood perfectly. "Is this the future you would forge?" Looking up at the man, he saw that the stranger was unlike any man he had ever seen; tall and deeply tanned, with a chiseled jaw and flowing golden hair, he was nude save for a loincloth, and had four arms; in his right upper arm a spear, his left upper arm bore a shield, while his lower arms bore a horn and a laurel, respectively. "It is," Sung answered, turning back to the square; the victorious parade of military might was gone, and it was nighttime, and heavy earthmoving equipment, painted in the same ceremonial colors as his army, began to demolish the Mausoleum of Mao Zedong and the Monument to the People's Heroes. "Destroying the monuments," the four-armed giant asked, and Sung nodded, looking back up at him. "It is the way of Kings and Emperors to cast down that which glorifies those they overthrow. Has it not always been so?" "It has been," the giant responded, crossing his lower arms and watching. The monuments were gone, replaced with new ones; Sung could not make them out, but he knew they glorified himself, as a parade began to move through the square, resplendent and beautiful. "The power to accomplish this is yours," the man said. "You need but to reach inside yourself and pull it out." Sung looked down at his chest, and reached within; his hand seemed to phase through his chest, and he pulled it out again, his fingers clutching a swarm of golden specks of light, buzzing within his fingers, and he smiled. "I know what I need to do." When he looked back up, he was back on the mountain, the tantalizing vision of his future gone; but the swirling motes of light remained in his grasp. He stood up, squeezing them to his chest, and started back down the mountain. Sung has spent the last year working ferociously; expanding his businesses, making contacts in high and low places, and working in the bureaucracy. He became a consummate liar by necessity, the shrewdest of manipulators by design, and the most cunning of planners by divine birthright. He uses means fair and foul to expand his own power, and though he has a long way to go, if anyone knew the full extent of his influence, they would be very, very afraid of him. *'Motivation:' Enthrone himself as the Sung Emperor of China. *'Caste:' Eclipse *'Anima Banner:' A golden Asian dragon with vast eyes which appear to be the moon and the sun begins to float through the sky, acting as appropriate to the scene and Sung's mood. *'Attributes:' Strength 2, Dexterity 4, Stamina 2; Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3; Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 3. *'Virtues:' Compassion 2, Conviction 3, Temperance 2, Valor 2 *Backgrounds: **Backing 2 (Communist Party of China,) ***Resources 1 (Official paycheck) ***Followers 1 (Official Subordinates) ***Contacts 5 (Political Connections, bought up from 1) **Backing 4 (Sung Industries) ***Resources 3 (Personal finances) ***Followers 4 (Employees, bought up from 3) ***Contacts 5 (Business connections, bought up from 3) *Charms: *'Join Battle:' 6 *'Attacks:' **Punch: Speed 5, Accuracy , Damage B, Defense , Rate 3 **Clinch: Speed 6, Accuracy , Damage B, Defense -, Rate 1 *'Health Levels:' -0/-1/-1/-2/-2/-4/Incap *'Dodge DV: ' / Willpower: *'Essence: ' *'Personal Essence:' / Peripheral Essence: *'Committed Essence:' *'Intimacies:' *'Other Notes:' Category:Exalted: The Awakening